Be good to me
by Nekohime17
Summary: Sakura is married with Sasuke but.... SHE HAD ENOUGH! he has been ignoring her and it's time for her to put him in his place! SING YOUR HEART OUT SAKURA! SasuSaku! ONE-SHOT!


**Main Pair:** Sasusaku

HI! So this is my first Sasusaku… I really don't like Sasusaku but I gave it a try… if you read my Naruto stories… you'll see I have like four sasuhina stories…

Hope you ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!**

**Be good to me**

**-**

**Everyday is getting worse  
Do the same things and it hurts  
I don't know if I should cry  
All I know is that I'm tryin'  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you  
But you make it so hard to do**

**-  
**

It had passed years since Sakura finally got her wish; she got with Sasuke and even married him. He apparently liked her too and so he forgot about Itachi and started to care more about Sakura, but something is wrong.

As days pass, Sakura feels Sasuke more distant, like if he doesn't like her anymore. She wants to believe he still likes her, she still believes in him.

Sasuke managed to be nice to her when they first started dating, but now he doesn't even talk to her. He started to act the same like he was with her when they were young, with a bad attitude, and he even ignores her.

When she cooks for him, he just looks at the plate and then stands up and leaves. She wants to cry because it hurts her but she doesn't know if she should do. She knows she's trying. She knows she's doing her best, but he makes it so hard to do.

-

**What's the point of makin' plans  
You break all the ones we had  
I don't know where we went wrong  
Cuz we used to be so strong  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you**

-**  
**

"Sasuke…" Sakura calls her husband as he was on his side of the bed they were in. It was night. Since they were already married, they slept together. At least Sasuke still slept with her in their bed.

He turns to look at her.

"Let's make love…" she asks him with a devilish smile.

He just looked at her with big round eyes –shocked- and then looks at his book and didn't look at her.

She felt bad and embarrass. She got rejected. Even though they were married, he never even touched her. He just gave her small kisses and hugs, but she never became his women.

"Sasuke… WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!?" she finally brakes down. She never told him why he was like this. He promised her they were going to make a big family and even promised but he's braking that promise. "You promised me we were going to make a big family…"

He looks at her. Tears fall from her eyes and he just sighs.

"Well… I don't want to anymore…" and turns to his book.

"Then what was the point of getting married… you break all the plans we had and even the most important one!"

He didn't answer…

"Were did we went wrong!?" she whisper but it was loud enough for him to hear. He turns to look at her kind of worry.

"I want to believe in you…"

-

**So why can't you be  
Be good to me**

-

"Why can't you be good to me?" she asked as tears felt from her eyes. She asked him serious. He just look at her in shock and he didn't know what to say.

"I-I…" he just couldn't.

"Shhhhh…." She shouts him up with one finger in his lips and she started to sing to him.

"**I don't ask for much… all I want is love… someone to see… that's all I need… somebody to be… somebody to be… somebody to be… good to me… good to me… can you be good to me… good to me, please?**" the last part she asked it with out singing but she was crying as she sang it.

He still looked at her and he didn't answer. She still was waiting for an answer but he didn't give her one.

-

**I used to think I had it all  
Then one day we hit a wall  
I had hoped you were the one  
Where's my dream, where has it gone  
I wanted to be with you  
Forever just me and you  
**

-

"I thought I had everything since we first started dating… I thought we will be happily together….have a big family and stuff," she looked at her lap, "where's my dream? Where has it gone?"

"I-I..."

"I wanted to be with you… forever just me and you…" she looks at him.

-

**So why can't you be  
Be good to me**

-

"Why can't you be good to me?" she asked him again, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Sakura…" he wanted to tell her he's sorry. He wanted to tell her he loves her. He broke that promise because he's scare. He's scare of dying and leaving his children. He just doesn't want them to suffer like he did when he was a young little boy.

-

**I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please**

-

"I don't ask for much…" she started to get near him, he got startled. She really wanted to make love with him. Since she never did, she was in heat, especially since the guy is hot. "Can you be good to me?" she was really close to him that their lips almost met.

He couldn't stand it. The girl was pressuring him. He knows she used to annoy him when they were young and now she was even worst.

He pushed her away.

-

**Where do I go from here  
You've gotten under my skin  
And I don't know how  
To get out of this place that I'm in**

-

She got mad. She was depressed too. He's gotten under her skin and she just doesn't know what to do anymore. This is hell. Welcome to hell everybody! Where you get married and don't have sex and love, you just suffer. She really wants to get out.

She finally gave up and turned to her other side, placed herself with her blanket and cried her heart out.

"He must not love me anymore…" she said it to herself by only moving her lips, with any sound out.

Sasuke still looked at her as she was trying to sleep. He really was sorry, he still loves her and he knows she thinks he doesn't anymore.

He couldn't take it anymore. He must fight his fear.

He put his book to his side drawer. He reached up to Sakura and embraced her as hard as he can. She just looks at her side with her eyes big as melons.

He reached her ear and whispered, "Sakura… I still love you…" as he said those words, Sakura's heart started to beat fast and he started to kiss her. She respond his kiss and for the first time….. She got touched.

"Be good to me…" she managed to whisper and he just chuckled.

"I promise…" and they shared their love for the rest of the night.

-

**I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please  
**

-

**-The end-**

**Author's Note**

The title and story was inspired by Ashley Tisdale's song 'Be good to me'. When I heard the song I just imagined Sakura the one singing and stuff so I wrote it down XD! I love rock but I like some pop here and there and Ashley is my only fav. Disney singer/ actress who is a girl… the Jonas brothers are my fav. Disney singers (now actors) which are boys. I HATE MILEY CYRUS by the way… I LOVE HER BROTHER THOUGH!! METRO STATION ROCKS!!

Who of you like Metro Station…? Metro station has Mitchell Musso's brother and Miley Cyrus' brother, Trace Cyrus and Mason Musso. They sing the song 'Shake it' that I think is becoming quiet famous.

Well hope you did enjoy this one-shot and PLEASE review… I want to know what you thought!!


End file.
